A Night to Remember
by NorthsideOtaku
Summary: It is a yaoi. Pretty explicted.


"Alright, guys. We are going to that abandoned shack we pasted by earlier. Coach said he saw some can goods in there." Rochelle exclaimed.

"That means you two have to stay and watch, alright?" Coach said, sighing a bit.

Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach were standing in a circle inside of a safe room in Georgia. Ammo of several types surrounded them as well as four red safety kits. Nick leaned onto a wall, glancing only to Ellis every now and then. He, on the other hand, was reloading guns, distracting himself. Neither of them paid attention to Rochelle, which made her upset.

"Did you hear me?" She said, slightly arching her eyebrows.

"Yep, loud and clear." Nick lied.

"Good. We'll be back in an hour." Coach chuckled as he cocked his gun.

Before long, the two buddies had the Safe Room to themselves. For a while, it was quiet. The sounds that pierced through the air were bullet shots. Ellis winced a bit each time he heard a random shot. Nick chuckled.

"What?" Ellis asked, a small smirk across his pale face.

"You scared of guns?" Nick seemed amused.

"Shit, I ain't scared of that. I love guns!" Ellis' sentence was interrupted by a shotgun's roar. He jumped a bit which made Nick laugh even harder.

"For a man that curses and shoots zombies every day, you sure get jumpy when you hear distant shots." He proclaimed, shaking his head at the thought.

"Shuddup! I said I ain't scared!" Ellis glowered at Nick. Nick glowered back, playfully.

They stood that way, glaring deep into each other's bright eyes until Nick's expression softened. And softened, and softened to the point his lids covered half of his eye.

"Ellis." He whispered.

"I ain't scared, Nick." Ellis huffed, finally unlocking their eye contact. His back was turned to him as he began to distract himself again.

"Turn around, Ellis." Nick said with an edge.

"Huh?"

"Turn the fuck around, Ellis!" His voice more demanding.

Slowly yet obediently, Ellis turned to face Nick. His eyes widen when he noticed Nick's pants were hanging down his ankles.

"You about to take a piss, Nick?" Ellis asked.

Without a word, the gambler began walking towards Ellis. One of his eyebrows raised as he watched Nick walk over.

"You ain't pissin' on me, Nick. Uh, uh. My buddy, Keith, tried pullin' that shit on me back when we was kids and--"

"Shut up." Ellis was interrupted.

"What's eatin' ya?" He asked, holding his hands in front of him defensively.

Just then, Nick placed his large hands onto Ellis' shoulder and stared into his eyes with much lust.

"Nick?" Ellis said softly. He titled his head slightly, his blue eyes wondering green in question.

"Get on your knees…and suck my cock." Nick whispered in his ear.

Ellis instinctively pushed Nick away and glared at him. "The hell I will! What the fuck is wrong--"

Nick pressed his hands against his chest and pushed Ellis to a wall. A slight gasp escaped the boy's lips, wide-eyed.

"Shut the fuck up, Ellis! Get on your knees!" Nick eyes sparkled with rage and desire.

Frightened, Ellis grabbed hold of Nick's shirt, gripping it tight enough to get his attention. "Why me, huh? Why not Rochelle! She's a girl, ain't she? I ain't gay, Nick!"

Nick became anxious and couldn't wait much longer. So, with as much force as he could, the man pushed Ellis to his knees, forcing him to face the bulge in his pants. Ellis closed his eyes tight, trying hard not to stare at what was in front of him. His hand still on the dirty-blonde's head, he gripped it tight while quickly pushing down his boxers to his knees. Ellis felt his cheek press against the shaft.

"N-Nick! This ain't…right." He hesitated, a small gulp trailing down his throat.

"Just relax your jaw." Nick huffed.

He then forcefully pushed his penis into Ellis' mouth. At first he refused, having the urge to instantly spit it out. But, Nick was a strong man, for he pushes his head back a forth. The thrusting of his lips made Nick grunt and push Ellis deeper into him. He lifted his head, softly sighing Ellis' name through his teeth. Soon, he felt as if he were going to burst.

Ellis muffled and groaned as he tried to speak, but it was inevitable. He was under Nick's spell, and there was no way out. This changed when he began to feel hot liquid drip down to his tongue. Wide-eyed, Ellis easily broke free of Nick's grip and skidded away. He watched as the white, thick line squirted from the tip, Nick letting out a quick, yet sharp grunt as a finish.

"Shit…" Ellis mumbled to himself, wiping off a bit of cream from his cheek. He felt himself shake and his face burn.

"We're back." Rochelle shouted from a distance.

The two boys quickly pulled themselves before Rochelle and Coach hurried themselves inside the safe room with Ellis and Nick.

"We brought corn!" Coach laughed, hoping to get a quirky reply from Ellis.

He was silent, staring at the wall in front of him. His wide eyes showed only shock, replaying everything that had happened to him.

"Ellis, sweetie? You okay?" Rochelle asked as she leaned towards him.

"Ye-yeah…Just, a bit shaken up fr-from our last zombie hoard." He lied, glancing at Nick.

Nick chuckled a bit.


End file.
